fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Araña Webb
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Araña Webb (アラーニャ・ウェブ Arānya Webu) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild as well as a member of its representative team in the Grand Magic Games. Appearance Araña is a slim woman of average height with long, pale green hair, kept in a distinctive haircut: her hair is gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards.Fairy Ta Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 She has pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes, and her lips appear to be covered in light-colored lipstick. She has a curvaceous body, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Araña's shapely figure is hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, which, befitting her general, spider-like theme, is entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web. This distinctive outfit has elongated parts composed of fishnet in correspondence to the outer sides of Araña's thighs; she's not shown wearing any footwear, with the suit covering her feet as well. Personality Araña appears to usually retain a laid-back demeanor, and is also shown to be quite teasingly flirtatious, greeting the audience of the Grand Magic Games with an air kiss and referring to Ren Akatsuki with the intimate form Ren-''chan'' as she jokingly asked him whether Mages from the Blue Pegasus guild could really attack women.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 4 However, she did show concern for her team's performance in the Games, worryingly noting that Beth taking just 3 points in the Hidden event wasn't good,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 17 and disconsolately admitting that she had let her guard down following her defeat at Ren's hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Araña, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild. Beth competes for the Team in the first event, Hidden, but loses. Araña Webb doesn't like the result, but Risley then says that Beth did her best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 She is later chosen to fight in the second battle of the first day against Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus. At first, neither of the two Mages seem to have the advantage and Araña is able to damage Ren with her Web Magic. However, she is ultimately defeated by Ren's Aerial Phose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 3-6 At the end of the Third Day's events, Araña is seen exiting the stadium alongside her team, when suddenly her team-mate Kagura Mikazuchi starts to cough and feel sick, falling to the ground. Araña is the first to notice, and kneels down telling Kagura to hang on while the others call for help. Kagura, however, stands up and tells the girls to not to worry, leaving them confused about what is going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 6-8 As the final day of the Grand Magic Games gets underway, the teams and their current positions are announced by the three announcers as the viewers cheer and welcome them. Araña enters the stadium with her team currently standing in third place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 As the announcers explain the rules of the event, Araña is shown with the rest of her team listening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page:6 Soon, she, along with Beth, is defeated by Ren, Eve and Hibiki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page:12 From the sidelines, Araña begs Kagura to do her best against Erza and Minerva, worrying about the outcome of the battle with Beth and Risley.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 3 Araña then watches the battle unfold with the rest of the stadium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 After Minerva unleashes her Yagdo Rigora, Araña is disgusted at the sight of Millianna in pain due to Minerva's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 19 As Erza and Kagura start fighting, Erza tells Kagura that it was her weakness that caused Simon's death, Kagura's brother. As Kagura grips her sword, Araña senses what she is about to do and, worried, shouts out her name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 5 Araña, along with her teammates, watches as Erza is able to attack back for the first time, apparently knocking Kagura unconscious, which disturbs Araña, since Kagura had drawn her sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 8-9 Araña is soon shocked to see Minerva stab Kagura from behind, claiming five points for defeating the Mermaid Heel leader.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 18 Along with Risley, Araña is shocked at the explanation of Minerva's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 12 Moments later, Araña descends to the arena; helping the injured Kagura, and, with a smile on her face, looks on as Fairy Tail is cheered for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 Before the team have a chance to celebrate their performance in the Games, Araña and the rest of her Mermaid Heel comrades are called to the center of Crocus by the King himself, Toma E. Fiore, who tells the huge group of Mages of the incoming Dragon attack stated to be happening the following day. Begging for the Mages assistance in defeating the national threat, Araña and her team confidentially agree to help. When Kagura also agrees to participate despite her injuries, the members of Team Quatro Puppy scream that they are all wild, though Araña corrects them, stating they are more sexy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 As the Guilds continue to fight the Dragons to no avail, Natsu Dragneel bellows out and is heard throughout the vicinity, receiving Araña and the rest of her guildmates' attention, stating that Dragon Slayer Magic is what is required to defeat the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 15-16 Following the end of the epic battle between Mages and Dragons, the King hosts a banquet for all the Mages to attend, which Araña does. She stays with Kagura throughout the majority of the banquet, complimenting her on her appearance when she arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 5 Araña then watches as Kagura bashfully asks Erza to be less like a friend and more like a sister to her, calling her cute as she and the Fairy Tail Mage embrace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 8-9 Araña later follows a drunk Kagura as she attempts to persuade Yukino to join Mermaid Heel, and then joins the brawl that follows suit when the other guilds express the same sentiment about the young girl: have her join their respective guilds, wherein she is uncontrollably thrown about. The Mages are then silenced by Arcadios, who states that the King is going to make an appearance; Araña is shocked to witness Natsu come out in the King's stead, having stolen the man's crown and clothes and declare her and everyone else to be his subjects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 14-20 Magic and Abilities Web Magic: Araña, true to her spider theme, has been shown capable of generating spider webs from her body. Like their real counterparts, appear to be sticky, something which makes it possible for Araña to entangle foes with them. *'Web Shot': Araña crosses her arms before her, with the left one of top and the right one below it, and points her hands' palms towards the ground. Thick Web is generated from her hands, being released over a large area in front of her in a series of "shots" which grow larger as they move away from the spot where they're produced. Such webs can entangle targets through their sticky properties, sticking to opponents while at the same time going past them in their linear trajectory; however, the effective hold they have on enemies is debatable, as Ren Akatsuki could easily escape it by leaping backwards once struck. (Unnamed) Trivia *Arania means Spider in Spanish. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Araña's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mermaid Heel Members